Mil Memorias
"Mil Memorias" "All Is Found" es una canción escrita por Robert Lopez y Kristen Anderson-Lopez, y cantada por la reina Iduna (Evan Rachel Wood) e interpretada en español latino por (Leslie Gil) en la secuela animada de 2019 Frozen II. Se incluye una versión final de la canción de cuna de la canción cortada de la película en la edición de lujo de la banda sonora de la película. La letra es exactamente la misma, aunque la instrumentación y la voz se modifican para que suenen más suaves. Las letras de la canción también se incluyeron en la canción "I Seek the Truth", que también se eliminó de la película final. Más adelante en la película, Anna se lo canta a Elsa para ayudarla a dormir. Honeymaren y Elsa la cantan juntas cuando examinan el mantón de Iduna. Kacey Musgraves interpreta la canción en los créditos finales. Letra en Español Latino Reina Iduna: Donde se unen Viento y mar Un río lleva Mil memorias que hay Duerman ya y en calma estén Pues él conserva lo que fue En sus aguas hay verdad Y a tus dudas te responderá Su voz honda buscarás Si lejos vas, será el final A quien escuche cantará Y en su canción la magia va Mas dí si puedes soportar Y enfrentar Qué ha de rebelar Donde se unen Viento y mar Una madre mil memorias trae A tu hogar has de volver Es donde está lo que se fue Letra en Inglés Reina Iduna: Where the north wind meets the sea There’s a river full of memory Sleep my darlings safe and sound For in this river all is found In her waters deep and true Lie the answers and a path for you Dive down deep into her sound But not too far or you’ll be drowned Yes she will sing to those who hear And in her song all magic flows But can you brave what you must fear Can you face what the river knows Where the north wind meets the sea There’s a mother full of memory Come my darling homeward bound When all is lost, then all is found Versión Kacey Musgraves Where the north wind meets the sea There’s a river full of memory Sleep my darlings safe and sound For in this river all is found All is found In her waters deep and true Lie the answers and a path for you Dive down deep into her sound But not too far or you’ll be drowned She will sing to those who hear And in her song all magic flows But can you brave what you must fear? Can you face what the river knows? Videos File:Mil Memorias File:Leslie Gil - Mil Memorias (De "Frozen 2" Lyric Video) File:Kacey Musgraves - All Is Found (From "Frozen 2" Audio Only) File:All Is Found (From "Frozen 2" Instrumental Audio Only) File:All Is Found (From "Frozen 2" Kacey Musgraves Version Instrumental Audio Only) File:Evan Rachel Wood - All Is Found (From "Frozen 2" Lyric Video) File:Kacey Musgraves - All Is Found (From "Frozen 2" Lyric Video) Categoría:Próximo Categoría:Frozen 2 Categoría:2019 Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones en Español Categoría:Canciones de Frozen 2